lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Heather Oakheart
' Heather Lonmouth' is the daughter of Richard, and Melesa Lonmouth of which makes her a member of House Lonmouth. Heather Oakheart has five siblings in the form of Victor, Myriam, Obella, Garth, and Natalei Lonmouth of which Obella Lonmouth would be killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, Victor would become the figurehead of House Lonmouth following the Fall of Tree Hill as he took over the direction of the house, Myriam would join the Order of the Green Dragon where she worked under Dickon Hill of whom became her best friend in all things, while Garth had a keen mind from an early age and came to join the Order of the Grey Dragon following the Battle of Berne and would become a rising force in the Order, while Natalei is a young girl at the time of Burning Dreams and lives in Evenfall Hall with her mother and father. Rasmen Oakheart was married to Heather Lonmouth at the age of sixteen after they had been bethrothed for most of their lives, and the two have gotten along well with their relationship only improving following the Siege of Tree Hill. With Rasmen Oakheart she has four children in the form of Crasten, Hargen, Myriam, and Richard Oakheart of which the oldest in Crasten is squiring under his father and growing into a noble young man of Tree Hill, the second oldest child in Hargen joined the Order of the Black Dragon at the age of sixteen and has come to live in Lucerne under this new position, the only girl in Myriam Oakheart was sent east at the age of seven to be educated by Rasmen's cousin Lucas in the Riverlands where she is a talented young lady, the youngest of the children in Richard is still a young boy at the time of Burning Dreams. Heather Lonmouth was born the fourth child of Richard Lonmouth, and was born into a very happy time for her family but also her birth was heralded by a knowledge that she would be bethrothed, and then married early to maximize her value to the family. Heather Oakheart, her husband Rasmen, and all there children outside of Crasten were stuck inside Tree Hill during the Fall of the city and she was inside the inner keep during the initial assault and for this reason survived where many in her family did not survive. Following the relief of Tree Hill she worked hand in hand with her beloved Rasmen Oakheart to rebuild the shattered lives of those in Tree Hill, and she worked alongside several other noble ladies including Brooke Scott to found a relief program for giving things to the homes for the poor that were not otherwise being gifted anything. History Early History Heather Lonmouth was born the fourth child of Richard Lonmouth, and was born into a very happy time for her family but also her birth was heralded by a knowledge that she would be bethrothed, and then married early to maximize her value to the family. Family Members Relationships Rasmen Oakheart See Also : Rasmen Oakheart Category:House Oakheart Category:House Lonmouth Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal